


After All These Things

by Ianlock



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Kudos: 3





	After All These Things

“I think we still have a good Ben.”

This was how Martin answered that question.About Benedict’s changes. He said these words in a soft tone, but somethingstubborn also lay in them.

Ben didn’t change or went to darkness.

He knew what’s the answer the journalistwants. He also knew that any word he or Ben said about their relationship wouldbe over-interpreted. If he said Ben had changed, then tomorrow, Dailymail woulddefinitely make it a headline, with exaggerated title like “Watson dislikes Holmes”etc.

Martin knows what London’s tabloids alwaysdo. He knows much better than Ben does. Ben never knows when to shut up, andalways speaks too much without second thoughts—which really does harm to his publicimage.

But after the interview, when Martin realizedwhat he had said, he sighed.

Ben… It was a long time since their last contact.Ben flew overseas to present different activities and promote his movies. Benalways had quite a lot activities to present. Met Gala, the Globe, OSCAR,countless charity activities, and some Martin never heard of before. (Probablythey also invited him, but his agent turned them off, knowing him notinterested.)

“Boring things.”

When Ben was trying to find suitableclothes to wear for a party, Martin said. “You think it’s boring, Martin?” Benturned to look at him , with his eyes sparkling. Such beautiful eyes. SometimesMartin regarded Ben as an angle because of his crystal eyes and white smile.Ben’s childlike, but there wouldn’t be any other childlike man in his late 30sstill having such a pure smile.

“Of course it’s boring.” Martin said,” I’drather stay at home and listening to music.” Ben laughed out loud, as he alwaysdid. Martin walked to Ben’s closet and grab a white shirt, then threw it toBen, “Wear this one. Your choice would be a disaster. It’s not the right white.”“Oh.” Ben looked at the new shirt, face getting red immediately. He opened hismouth, looks like trying to say something back to contradict Martin. Howeverwords didn’t come to his mind so he finally wear Martin’s choice without sayinganything.

What’s the activity that time?

Ah, it’s GQ award. Ben was the best dressedman. He was incredibly charming at that time.

Ben dislikes any promotion. But Ben inpromoting his movies is always well-dressed and attractive. Martin loves thosepictures.

Until recently.

He saw those pictures. It was not the childlikeBen he knows. He didn’t see the innocence in Ben’s eyes, as well as the puresmile. It was not Ben. He wanted to ask why, but Harvey Weinstein would neverallow this happen.

Ben secretly called him or texted him.Sometimes.

Staring at those typical Benedict’s words,Martin though Ben never changed. Ben in the TIG promoting pictures is not Benin reality.

He didn’t realize the Ben he knew vanisheduntil many years have passed.

Ben locked that childlike man in the closetin New Zealand after their good days.

The world isn’t blessed with that Ben, aclean man.

Martin was the last one who owned it. Hedidn’t reply to Ben’s feelings.

Now he regrets. But Ben wouldn’t come backanymore.


End file.
